Hades' Garden (The AbductionRape of Persephone)
by Gamsky
Summary: Formerly known as the Abduction/rape of Persephone! This story is my take on the myth of Persephone/Kore- yes, she was kidnapped, but did she stay willingly? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is my version of the story of "The Abduction/Rape of Persephone." Enjoy, and RnR!**

** I would like to comment and say that I know, this is not the version of Persephone/Kore that people tend to like. But that's okay, since it's my version! So please, please, do not tell me that you don't like how timid or shy she is. Because that's how I've created her. Now, you can comment on any plot development-but really, don't tell me how you don't like her personality, or any other character's personality, because every character acts a certain way for a reason. Thank you, and enjoy!**

***PERSEPHONE***  
My life is a simple one, me being the maiden of spring and all that entails. My father, the lord Zeus, and my mother, the goddess Demeter, govern and protect me with fierceness. I live in a room off my father and my second mother's… Hera. Yes Hera. True, she can be cruel to her husband's affariés, but that is her insecurity and Zeus's own fault for almost forcing her to marry him in the first place.

They don't allow me out if the palace grounds of Olympus; much less allow me out of the gods' realm. I've never been outside these walls, and as a result I have few friends but few worries. I know of my family, the other gods, and I have met most of them. But I wish I could be free! Oh, how I long for freedom- because I'm a goddess, not a caged bird, and I should be able to rule myself.

Alas, I'm a woman goddess, a maiden who will forever be under her father's protection-if Demeter has anything to say for it. I do not know what my other parents' opinions are for I have never found it fitting to bring it up. I wear simple outfits made of pure colors; always a pastel (-isn't it fitting for the weakest goddess to wear weak colors?) and I spend as much time as I can in my gardens; yes, they are considered mine for I am the one who tends to them and causes them to grow. I know all of my three parents love me; but I feel as if they are keeping something from me such as companions; friends are something that is never around. Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite are closest to me but I rarely see them for they have other duties to perform. So my friends are the flowers in my garden. As weak and powerless as myself.

I wake early on this sunny Tuesday morning and watch the sun rise with my Azaleas. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain, I throw back my golden brown curls to admire the beauty of Helios' graceful chariot, putting the sun into the sky. Once he is finished I know I must hurry back inside so my father won't know that I've gone, and I'll change to breakfast with him and my mother Hera. I pretend to wipe sleep from my eyes as I enter the room and take my chair.  
"Good Morning Persephone." My mother Hera greets me.  
"Good morning Mother, Father." unlike most other gods, I have no need to address Zeus as my king or my lord. When he chose to take an equal part in raising me, he accepted me as a TRUE daughter, not just a result of one of his affairs. Hera futzes over me, like she always has. She loves me; unlike many of her husband's children. She took a part in raising me as well.  
"You look distracted today, Persephone. Is all well?"  
She has a worried look about her.  
"On the contrary, I think you look worried. What plagues you, dear mother?" Hera's face reddens and her husband kisses her cheek reassuringly.  
"Your mother is just preoccupied about a visitor we will be having this day. It's nothing. "He pauses, thinking. "Once you finish, would you be a darling and stay to the gardens today? The far side. "  
"Of course, Father." I push back my chair and stand up, kissing his cheek as I skip out, my long, thin, low-cut, form fitting white dress swirling around my knees. I run directly to my favorite part of the garden, past Athena's and my maze to that fountain. I tend to my pansies; check on the beautiful sunflowers, reaching towards the sun. I sit in the edge of my intricate yet painfully simple fountain, trailing my fingertips daintily in the running water. I feel a shiver up my spine and I look behind me, seeing nothing but shadows, I ignore the feeling. It's nothing, right?

**Thanks for reading, and everyone who's supported me and my story 'No one ever told me' in the past-thank you too! I love all of you, so please, RnR!**

**And the question of the day… which are better, in your mind-vampires, werewolves, or elves? **


	2. Chapter 2

***HADES***  
This is first time I have laid eyes on her; I know she has to be mine. She is intelligently aware of a presence, and she looks behind herself. The sight blows my mind; those dainty features, her rose colored lips, emerald eyes, and glowing skin make her even more unresistable to me. I smile at the thought of her now as I walk towards my brother's palace. I know Hera and Zeus will nag me today about taking a wife.

How surprised they will be when I tell them I have chosen one.

Ganymede leads me to a sitting room where I find the king of the gods and his wife lounging on a couch. They do not sit inappropriately close; but I suppose that is because of Hera's broadness. I take the seat opposite, only bowing my head to my brother in recognition of his position over me.

I've never been to fond of him.  
"Hades, it has been almost six months!" Hera greets me.  
"Too long, sister." I tell her, not sure if I mean it or not.  
"Why don't you visit more often, older brother?" Zeus enquires of me.  
"I have much to do in my domain. I'm kept very busy there. I do try to visit, but-" I throw up my hands in question. "I just cannot make it."  
"Then do tell us, dear Hades, have you changed your mind? Found a woman you wish to make your bride?" Hera eyes sparkle. She does love this matchmaking; I fear she is taking influence from her daughter Aphrodite.  
"Ah, brother, please tell us you have found a wench to solve your unquenchable lust." Zeus lets out a laugh. "It has been long since you held a woman close, no?"  
"In fact, my siblings," my eyes are dancing in revelation of this moment "I have."  
Hera gasps and Zeus smiles.  
"Then to tell us the name of the girl who has stolen your heart?"  
My heart constricts at the thought of her-that girl I just met in the gardens.  
"Your daughter, Persephone."

Zeus studies my eyes and sees I speak the truth.  
"Then you shall have her." He states with a grin.  
"Demeter will not like this, however. I fear you must take our daughter by force, without the knowledge of her birth mother. You will have my blessing, and my husbands. If it comes to a disgraceful end, we will state your right to her. " Hera states, and I find that I might have underestimated her intelligence.  
Zeus thinks about his wife's idea.  
"Yes, I believe Hera is right. Take her on the next new moon, and no one shall bear witness." He winks, meaning he will keep this secret.  
"The new moon is tonight."  
"Then make haste. Go with mine and Hera's blessing." I stand up, my cloak swishing around my knees.  
"You have my thanks." I leave without bowing, reminding him that my power bests his. As I walk down the hall, a smile plays at my lips. Tonight, Persephone, the spring princess, will be mine.

My steps make no noise even though I wear tall black boots; a reminder of which domain I rule over. I hurry away from Olympus, excited for tonight.  
***PERSEPHONE***  
It's later, and I cannot sleep. So I carefully sneak out if my rooms and go down to the huge gardens, padding around aimlessly. Wait-what's that? There's a patch of pure white tulips, but in the middle of it is a bright red flower. A Narcissus, I believe. Why do I not grow these, again? I reach out and pluck the flower from the ground, and as I do so I hear a roaring noise, and see a dark chariot racing to me. I cry out but I cannot move, my joints will not listen to me, I am frozen with fear. Right before I believe I am going to be run over, the man in the chariot grasps my wrist and pulls me in. At first I wrap an arm around his shoulder and neck, grateful for his rescue. But when he takes his arm off my wrist and puts it around my waist, pulling me closer, I realize what he is doing. He is abducting me. I cry out and rear against him, and he chuckles softly, holding tightly onto me.

***HADES***  
I hold Persephone close, and I know no matter how much she struggles nothing can break my iron clad grip. Ah, Zeus was right. It has been a long time since I held a woman close. But holding a resistant girl is much different than holding a lover. As she squirms, part of her dress catches on a metal part of my breastplate and the dress, the top one, rips and comes clean off. She shrieks as she is left in her slip, a form fitting white thing that makes my head spin. As we leave Olympus, she faints in my arms and I set her down on my chariot floor, and we ride through the human realm, into mine of darkness.

***PERSEPHONE***  
When I wake, I'm curled in the bottom of the chariot as as my captor drives his chariot through his domain. When he sees me stir he stops the chariot. He watches me as I moan softly and attempt to rise.  
"Let me help you." he puts an arm around me waist, takes my hand and lifts me slowly into a standing position. He looks down on the hand on my hip; and his thumb begins to caress my side gently. He moves his face to mine, hiding in my ear;  
"Your soft smooth hips...they mold perfectly into my hands. I don't find that mere coincidence." he moves to fit me into his arms, my head pressed directly into his chest and his in my hair.  
"And the way you settle so nicely into my arms?" I try to shake off his touch but he holds firm.  
"Who are you?" I ask him wearily. He allows me to take a step back  
then, but cups my chin and forces me to look straight into those dark, deep eyes.  
"I am Hades, lord and king of the underworld." My eyes widen, but I realize it has to be true. My body begins to tremble and I feel even more uncomfortable in his grasp.  
"What do you want from me?" I ask quietly. He cannot repress a smile, as he responds.  
"I brought you here to make you my bride." I gasp and attempt to get his hand off my chin, but he just tightens his grip.  
"Please tell me you are not being serious. I need the sun, the air, the life! I need-" the look in his eyes tells me. He means it. I break off, tears tumbling down my cheeks and on his hands.

"Ssh, Ssh," he lets my chin free and caresses my hair. I fall, back into that dark pit of unconsciousness.

_**So guys, I'm hoping for seven review total before I upload the next chapter.**_

_**It really helps my enthusiasm and how compelled I am to write!**_

_**Thanks, ~Skye**_


	3. The Beginning of An Escape ch3

**So…I'm back from the dead! I know, I'm so sorry. I have a ton of excuses for this but…well, I really am sorry? Anyway, if anyone is still reading...Here's chapter three! I'm actually so excited for this...Maybe I just love this form of Hades, all cold. **

**So in this, we see a somewhat softer form of Hades, some foreshadowing perhaps? **

***waggles eyebrows***

**Love you guys!**

_*Hades*_

When she fainted again, I was not surprised. She was not raised to be strong-and I did go looking for a compliant woman, someone who would not make my horrendously frustrating job even more trying.

So I enter my castle, ignoring the stares of my undead servants, even ignoring Morpheus, one of my chief advisors.

The god of sleep does not take kindly to my attitude, I'm afraid. Sighing, I plan out how I'll smooth over his ruffled feathers over dinner as I carry the beautiful sun-kissed goddess to where I'll have her stay.

The room I have for her is simple yet elegant, the focus of the room being a grand fireplace. I had thought she'd want this comfort, as the stone walls of my palace will not provide one for her. Not too far from the hearth is her bed, adorned with white sheets, pillows, and other bed-things. I draw the duvet and set her on the bed, then cover her, thinking she will be cold nonetheless later. I then quickly will the fire to start, and the room instantly gets warmer then I am used to. The room already smells less like wet, dreary death and like flowers, sun and earth…I shake my head. I must have taken a sniff of the lotus-eaters plant, for the way I am acting.

I leave the girl's room quickly then, and draw myself a bath in my own quarters. My head begins to clear, and I remember the way she struggled. The fear and contempt in her eyes as she learned my identity, of her _disobedience. _When she comes-to, I will have quite the event on my hands. Oh, of course nothing I will not be able to handle, a simple woman in my place of power, my sacred hall.

She must be given at least a basic tour, I decide. I will be able to debrief her further then, on out situation and how this shall work.

But, tomorrow can be the day for that. She will need time to come to her own bearings, I am sure. Besides, I must meet with Morpheus, and a god has a right to enjoy his dinner, his evening without worry, without work!

Can I wait until tomorrow to see her face?

*_Persephone*_

I'm surprisingly comfortable when I wake this time, and I find myself not wanting to open my eyes. Not until I remember the days earlier events do I do so, and still reluctantly.

I find myself in the same clothes I had been wearing earlier, but pleasantly swaddled into warm sheets, a fire roaring in the hearth nearby. My feet hit the floor and I instantly regret it. Without a carpet the stone floor is awfully cold, and sends me back to the beckoning bed. Finally I realize that it is not the cold that deters me, but the man I will find on the other side of the door. So I tell myself to be strong...

And spend another ten minutes curled up in the bed.

But what am I expected to do? Go out there to face a…a kidnapper! A vile, perverse man with terrifically rancid motives. How does one escape the inescapable-death?

I suppose getting out of bed would be a fine start.

For the third time I sit myself up, separating myself from the tempting blankets, and stand. The floor is cold but I am newly determined, for I must get back to my loving parents, I must return. Why, if only Zeus, my father, knew what had happened!

I walk a few steps to the door, when I realize I am still in the now-dirty clothes I had been wearing the day before. So I search the room for a wardrobe, and to my surprise I find one. I warily open it and find that fresh gowns are inside. To my eye they even look my size. I take a red one down, fingering the smooth silk; wondering how red would look on me. I do not wear such bright colors on Olympus-no, soft colors are found in my clothes, being a spring goddess.

Then a thought comes to me, and I drop the dress.

How would have clothes for me already here? How would he have dresses tailored to fit me, if he had not had information on me? Or at the very least have seen me before?

I rack my brain, but I cannot think of another time when I have met Uncle Hades, and if I have it would have been as too young of a child for me to remember. So that means he has been

planning his capture of me. I shudder, what a horrid thought. I thought my life would always be as peaceful as it has been. I never thought I would feel as tremendously helpless as I do, as a prisoner does.

I drop the dress, settling for the torn slip I slept in. I have been reminded of my desperate need to get out of here.

So I walk towards the door, my bare feet barely making a sound on the cool, smooth floor.

I try the handle, and it is not locked. Was Hades careless, or was I meant to venture outside?

Whatever the reason, I manage to heft open the heavy door, and slip out into the hall.

It is time for me to explore the beasts castle, west wing and all.

**I'm sorry it's been forever! But please, don't give up on me, for there are many updates to come this summer! I love you all so much! ~Skye**

** Song of the day: Seven Nation Army, by The White Stripes.**


End file.
